


Blurry Vision

by spiralicious



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen is tired of watching Fu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," with the bonus ingredient of "Genderbend," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Mugen was really tired of spying on Fu. He moved around the bushes by the river, hoping to find something better. The best he could do was Jin. It wasn’t that Jin wasn’t attractive, he was just hoping for something with tits.

‘Now if four-eyes would just let his hair down,’ Mugen thought. He squinted his eyes, blurring Jin just enough that he could fool himself into seeing a nice pair of breasts on Jin. He kept watching what was now some pale beauty he’d caught bathing. Mugen was so pre-occupied with squinting and touching himself that he didn’t notice Jin pick up a rock and throw it at him until it nailed him in the head.

Jin had warned him about watching him bathe before. The disgusting vagrant was far too loud and it was sure to catch Fu’s attention.


End file.
